Forge World/Asylum
Asylum is a map variant of Forge World. It is a remake of Sanctuary from Halo 2, built into the Quarry. Asylum is featured in the Rumble Pit, Team Slayer, Team Objective, Multi Team, Doubles Arena, Team Arena, and Team SWAT playlists. Layout Asylum has two bases, a red one and a blue one. The map is horizontally flipped so the bases have a flipped layout to them. In the middle is a neutral area with two curved ramps and platforms leading to two other buildings, one near the red base and one near the blue. Near the edge of the Quarry is another ramp leading up to the middle area. Scattered around the space by the bases are rocks that serve as barriers to hide behind if you're under fire. Weapons *DMR: When players spawn in their respective bases, there is a DMR on the right ledge of each base. *Shotgun: There is a small tunnel in each base. The shotguns are located in each base. *Needler: At the center of the map, there is a large cylindrical structure. There are Needlers on either side of the second floor. *Plasma Pistol: Under the walkways that lead to the center building, there is a Plasma Pistol. *Sniper rifle: Adjacent to each base, there is a Sniper Rifle in the building's second floor. *Plasma Repeater: Under the walkways that lead to the base-adjacent buildings, there is a Plasma Repeater. *Mounted Machinegun: In the middle of the walkways to the base-adjacent buildings, a Mounted Machinegun sits. *Needle Rifle: At opposite sides of the map, there are ramps that hold a Needle Rifle at the top. *Energy Sword: In the middle of the cylindrical building, the Energy Sword is at ground-level. Vehicles As Asylum is a small map, there are no vehicles located here. Strategies There are plenty of hiding spots on this map, though getting to some of them requires a jetpack. Before a map update, the roofs of the buildings where the Sniper Rifles spawned both served as good sniping spots. There is also a spot on top of red base and on top of the cliff on the side of the map. In Infection, humans tended to camp the roofs of the buildings where Sniper Rifles would spawn in other gametypes. They could access these roofs by climbing upon pieces of cover placed on the bridges to these buildings. After Bungie patched these roofs with Soft Kill Areas, players started camping the rockslide at the corner of red base. A player can, from that position, run through the map's hardcoded Soft Kill Area and hide on top of red base; they can also run toward blue base and drop down about three feet onto a walkable part of a more vertical rockslide in the middle of the map. Team SWAT games are difficult on this map if you hold the low ground, for it is easy for you to be spawn-killed and cross-mapped, though this is more prevalent on other Forge World SWAT maps, although this makes it fairly easy to obtain the Cross mappin Achievement Changes from Sanctuary *One side of the map has been completely opened up, replacing a rock wall with a view of Forge World. *The Forerunner wall and thin water covering of parts of the floor have been completely removed. *Many small geometry changes have been make during the switch from Halo 2 to a forged Halo: Reach map. *All of the rocks have changed positions. *The Delta Halo-style Forerunner ruins have been replaced with their usual grey, and the previously sand floor has been covered in grass. Videos File:Halo Multiplayer Maps -98 - Halo Reach - Asylum|Asylum Map Walkthrough Sources fr:Asylum Category:Halo: Reach Multiplayer Maps Category:Map Remakes